Save Me
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid has cancer and tries to hide it from his friends but he can't. The BAU family helps him through his chemo and radiation treatments
1. Chapter 1

**Even though I have one sick Reid fic out there it doesn't hurt to have more! :)**

_Cancer. _

The word slammed into Reid's ear. He was going to have to go in for chemo treatment soon.

He swallowed. He should tell the team, he knew he should. he just...couldn't...

He had to schedual some vacation time, though. At least it was summer. Time off wouldn't be out of the oridinary. He could always say he needed to go to Las Vegas to see his mother. Hotch would believe him.

Of course he would, because he never lied to Hotch before.

A sharp pain hit him in his chest as walked to the office.

Should he tell them? He saw them laughing and smiling over JJ's new pictures of Henry.

No he couldn't tell them, not now.

"Hey pretty boy!" Morgan waved to him and he gave a short nod. He saw Hotch walking to his office.

"Sir? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what is it?"

Reid lowered his eyes.

"In private?"

Hotch frowned, nodded, and gestured to his office.

"Everything okay?"

"What? Oh yeah," Reid quickly lied. "I just need some vacation time, to visit my mom for a week or so."

Hotch nodded.

"I hope nothing's wrong with her."

"What? No..."

Hotch studied him and saw how nervous Reid was.

"Reid? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Reid shook his head.

"I just feel guilty for not seeing her that often," he mumbled. "And didn't want everyone thinking something was wrong."

Hotch nodded.

"Sounds reasonable. You've rarely used any of your vacation time. How long do you need?"

Reid felt awful lying to Hotch, Hotch being so trusting and willing. But he just...COULDN'T...not yet. It was still too soon.

"Two weeks?" He asked hopefully. Hotch nodded.

"All right, two weeks. If anyone deserves this time off it's you, Reid."

More guilt. He left the room and then joined in with his BAU family.

"You okay kid?" Morgan asked. He could sense something was up.

"Yeah, just going to see my mom next week for a couple of weeks."

"That's wonderful, Reid!" Garcai said smiling. "You never get to see her."

A twing of guilt about his mother now. He wasn't really going to be seeing her this time.

But he couldn't tell them that. Morgan was trying to figure out why Reid looked so tired and so sad.

They watched him leave the room,seeing how it was a friday night.

"You have any idea what that was all about?" Garcia asked Morgan shook his head. He decided to follow Reid to his place, and find out what was going on. He didn't like the feeling he was getting. But Reid didn't go back home...in fact he went to a...a bar? Morgan was stunned. He had never seen Reid drink any alchohol. Something was definently up. He waited for a while in front of the bar. He didn't want it to look like he had been following the kid.

Finally he couldnt' stand it and went inside. There sat Reid looking almost completly wasted.

"_Reid_?" He asked in a stunned voice as he walked up to the kid. The kid's eyes widened in shock.

"Morgan? What...what are you doing here?" His voice slurred.

"I go to bars regularly," Morgan said with his arms folded. "I should be asking you that question."

"I'm not allowed to get drunk?" Reid arched his eyebrows.

"No, not without a reason."

"Maybesss I have no reason." He was really slurring his words now. Morgan sighed.

"All right Reid, let's get you home."

"What's the point of going home?" Reid demanded.

"I don't want you making a fool of yourself or getting hurt."

Reid started to laugh suddenly, a drunken kind of laugh that Morgan hadn't heard from him before. He didn't like it.

"Doesn't really matter if I get hurt," he muttered. "Won't make a bit of difference."

"Just...humor me, okay?"

"You think bald guys look hot?"

"What?" That question threw Morgan off guard.

"You think hot guys look bald?" This time the words were twisted but they still meant the same thing and it threw Mogan for a loop.

"I...I uh don't know. I'm not into dudes, man."

Reid gave another slurred laugh. Morgan and the bartender looked at each other.

"I don't know why I don't drink more often...really it's very rewarding...don't feel a thing. That's nice. I like not feeling."

That was enough for Morgan.

"Come on let's go home." He pulled Reid up to his feet and Reid stumbled and almost fell but Morgan caught him.

"Oh look it's my favorite song!" Reid declared, as he listened to the kereokee. Morgan struggled to get him to the door.

"Don't you want to sing, Morgan?"

"No I don't and boy you really are druink," Morgan muttered as Reid started to sing along with the music. Reid was going to be really embarrassed when he hears about this incident.

He paid the bartender Reid's drink and the bartender gave him a grateful look. Finally the kid stopped singing when he got to the car. Reid was half out of it during the ride home. It was when Morgan was undressing him and putting him in his bed did Reid speak.

"I don't want it to happen." He sounded so sad, so scared that it frightened Morgan. Morgan looked shocked.

"You don't want what to happen?"

"Death...I don't want to die."

"What? Reid no one's talking about dying, where did you get that from?"

But Reid had already passed out on the bed. Puzzled, and a little frightened Morgan placed a blanket around Reid and sat in the liviingroom and turned on the tv to wait for morning to come. So he could finally ask Reid was was going on.

**Want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Reid groaned as he was greeted with a peircing headache. He found himself in his bed. How did he get there?

"Morning kid," said a familiar voice. Morgan. Confusion swept over him, and pain.

"What...what are you doing here? What happened?"

"You got pretty drunk last night."

"Me?...drunk?"

"Yep." Morgan stared at Reid's face. "Care to tell me why?" Reid lowered his eyes. "And remember I'm a profiler so I'll know if you're lying."

"There's nothing to tell," Reid mumbled.

"Like I SAID I know when you're lying."

Morgan folded his arms.

"There's NOTHING to tell!" Reid tried to rise but groaned instead.

"Take it easy, you're having a hangover."

"What? I've never had a hangover before."

"Never? Not surprised. You were uh...lets just say a happy drunk for the most part." Morgan hid his smile. He stared at the sad kid in front of him and all laughter died away from his eyes. "Why did you say you didn't want to die last night?"

Shit. Did he say that? Reid struggled to remember.

"I don't know," he said lamely.

"Reid-"

"Look I appreciate you helping but I DON'T want to talk about it!" Reid was getting desperate.

"Reid come on man, you were drunk for a reason. Let me help you."

Reid shook his head.

"I...I just...I don't want anyone to know..."

"I won't tell anyone," Morgan promised. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell one person...just to take off some of the pressure.

Reid stared at him.

"I have cancer." He let the words slip off his tongue. It felt so good to tell someone. "Those two weeks off? They're not for visiting my mom...they're...for chemo."

Morgan stood there, frozen in shock.

Reid was sick. It just would not compute with him.

Reid was sick. It felt like a hammer hitting at his stomach.

Reid was sick.

"Dioes Hotch know?"

Reid shook his head.

"Why?"

"I'm afiraid he'll suspend me," he whispered.

"Well maybe you need to not work while you're healing. Reid you need to tell him. You could lose your job if you keep up with this lie."

Miserably Reid lowered his head and nodded.

He knew that Morgan was right.

Morgan stood up.

"Once your hangover goes away we'll go to Hotch. Together."

Reid nodded.

Morgan turned to leave.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks." He kept his voice barely audible.

Morgan's eyes softened.

"You're welcome Reid."

* * *

A few hours later they were at the BAU. Garcia noticed how miserable Reid looked but also noticed that Morgan's look told her not to say anything.

Slowly they arrived in Hotch's office. Hotch looked at them surprised.

"Reid? Morgan."

Reid looked at Morgan who slowly nodded and sighed.

"Sir I have something to tell you...I lied about something."

Hotch frowned.

"About what?"

"About going to see my mom. I'm...I'm not going to see her."

Hotch's face remained stonic.

"Where ae you going then?"

Reid took deep shaking breaths.

"To get chem treatments." He looked Hotch right in the eye. "I have cancer."


End file.
